Broken
by Tekko
Summary: Riku loves his dolls, each and every one.  A dark, sick, twisted ficlet. You've been warned.


**Author's Notes:** …Honestly? I have no excuse for this. Apparently traveling cross-country via train puts my mind in a dark and twisted place. This is one of two (and a half) ficlets I wrote while in Europe, the second coming up probably later today, if not in a half hour or so. But this is the darkest, promise!

**Warnings:** Sick and twisted? Masturbation, suicide, mentions of blood.

**Other:** Apple Jacks own my soul :D

* * *

Crumpled, twisted, broken things.

Riku frowned at his latest dolls, his favorites (for the moment). They weren't anything like the ones he had gotten in the past, whose pale skin was set to rival his own and dark hair made a striking contrast. The two were beautiful in their differences as well as their similarities, drawing his eye for their own reasons.

The blond stared up at him, blue eyes blank. Riku had liked the way the doll fought. Angry, defiant and disrespectful, the bo- (doll, _doll_, they aren't _really_ human) -doll had been most pleasing to break. Riku felt a quiver of heat as he recalled the moment the other had given in, the fight draining from him like water down a drain as gold tipped lashes lowered in defeat.

Green orbs flickered to the brunet of his set. That one had been especially lovely, earning a slightly higher notch than the blond (though Riku tried to keep it from showing). The brunet's eyes had been just a touch brighter than his other half, holding none of the sharpness and not at all cynical. It was a shame to see such beautiful eyes dim with submission, he haven given in more quickly than his twin. The brunet's lips, paler than they were yet still looking as full as ever, were parted slightly as if in invitation.

Licking his lips Riku moved back until the heel of his left foot hit the wall leading back to the illuminated hallway, the blow cushioned by his dark leather boots. Leaning back to let bare shoulders touch the cool surface he hissed between clenched teeth even as a hand moved to undo the fastening of his jeans.

His beautiful dolls were broken beyond repair but that did not mean that they lost their use.

Lashes tipped with silver flickered first to one then the other as Riku freed his nearly weeping arousal with calloused hands, eyes fixed on the bed before him. Once tan skin gone pale (white, white, whiter than snow) seemed to shimmer in what little light came from the hall to Riku's right. The two were entwined, legs laced together with an arm around each other's waists. From where he stood Riku couldn't see where their other hands were but he already knew, hand grasping his length with a firm squeeze and stroking quickly.

"Beautiful…" Riku wasn't even aware of the breathed word, his own lips parting to take in short, hitched breaths. They brunet's normally wildly spiked hair was strangely subdued tonight, seeming to have lost its life with that of its owner. The back of the blond's, which Riku could partly see from his angle, was stained red in a mockery of a dye job only half-finished.

The darken color wasn't only by the blond's head, though. As Riku's strokes took on a feverish pitch he widened his focus from just their hair, their lips, the twisted bed sheets at their hips. The red reached not run down along the sheets as he might have expected but out, rolling in heavy waves behind the pair. The flow in the folds of the sheets was nearly identical in the image produced by each twin, making Riku wish he could bend the both of them and the bed in two to see how symmetrical they really were.

Crimson wings.

Body stiffening Riku grunted as his orgasm struck, hard and unrelenting. By the time it passed he was weak in the knees but locked them in place, doubling over to catch his breath. A few moments later he felt he could move again and did so, pushing away from the wall and making his way over to the bed where his precious dolls lay.

It was easy to spot the culprit once he moved to the left side (the brunet's side) of the bed. Broken glass lay in several pieces on the floor where water and blood mixed though Riku ignored the mess, boots grinding the pieces to dust. He was more interested in the hands that had been hidden from view before, reaching between the pair to pull a large chunk of glass from the blond's grip (sticky so sticky but it's alright, blood and semen are one in the same-)

"Roxas," he sighed, turning the red stained glass between pale, semen-coated fingers. "I didn't think you still had any fight left. I won't make that mistake again."

Dropping the glass on the ground Riku turned his attention to the brunet. The slice where his blond had slit the boy's- (doll, _doll!_) -dolly's throat wasn't fully visible; just a slight parting of skin with red staining pale skin.

Still free cock twitching Riku took hold, stroking the sensitized skin slowly as he considered what to do.

By the time his body gave in to his second orgasm in all of twenty minutes, the head of his dick aimed at the twin's parted lips, he had a plan. He would have to get rid of his dolls, sadly - not just yet, though. They still proved to be useful even as broken as they were. Once he had disposed of them he would pick out another doll (perhaps one; they don't last as long as the pairs but require less work). Something different than his usual choices. Looking at the bed with his broken dolls and stained sheets Riku felt a smile tugging at his lips.

_Perhaps, _he thought, wiping his stained fingers on the brunet's fallen spikes. _A red head._


End file.
